The way it should be
by pennyslumberinheaven
Summary: Gail and Holly are getting to know each other and falling for each other in the process. They just don t know it yet. In the mean time, a serial killer is on the loose, roaming the streets of Toronto. Why? Because why the heck not? Rated M just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cold night in Toronto and Gail couldn`t wait to go home. She had spent the night at the Penny with Chris and Dov and now they were about to head home. _"Home sweet home"_ Gail thought_ "Where everything is misplaced, dirty socks and boys underwear can be found everywhere and toilet seats never stay down"_ She rolled her eyes.

The truth is Gail didn`t want to go out. She was worn out after a long and exhausting shift. But Dov needed her. Dov needed Chris and Gail. He was devastated when he found out that Chloe, the girl who stole his heart, his nerd queen, was married. And to Wes! Dov couldn`t stand the guy.

And so Chris persuaded Gail to join them after work.

_"We are here for Dov"_ Gail kept telling herself that as she found herself holding her phone on camera mode about to record Chris. He was trying hard to keep things light and make Dov laugh. He had 7 shots of tequila in front of him

_"Are you recording this Gail? Watch me attempt the impossible"_

_"What Chris? Are you gonna find a girlfriend?"_ Both Gail and Dov laughed.

_"Oh ha ha! Very funny, Gail. No. I`m gonna down all these shots in 20 seconds."_

Dov gave Chris a sceptical look and said _"Chris, I don`t think watching you putting yourself into a coma as a result of alcohol intoxication is going to brighten up my day"._

_ "C`mon you two can have a go after me"_ Chris said with the dumbest smile on his face.

The night was fun and they finally decided to leave. Gail was miles away, slightly inebriated, thinking how soft and warm her bed was going to be when she bumped shoulders with someone also making her way to the exit. The action made her almost lose balance, which annoyed the hell out of Gail. _"Watch it"_ she said using a hostile tone.

Before she could have a proper look at the brunette who almost sent her flying, she heard the brunette`s friend saying in a very unfriendly manner_ "You are the one who should watch it"_ Gail was in no mood for this and as she opened her mouth to let a snarky comment out, she heard the brunette say _"It`s ok, Lisa"_.

At that moment, Gail could take the opportunity to take a proper look at the brunette. She was tall and thin, her long wavy brown hair was framing her face nicely and the glasses she was wearing suited her, adding to the whole sexy librarian look. She was stunning and Gail could not take her eyes off of her for some reason she couldn`t comprehend.

_"I`m so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going"_ she said offering Gail a warm smile.

Gail couldn`t help but stare at those full lips and when their eyes finally met, it felt like an eternity. Not in a bad way at all. It was as if time stood still, something straight out of a romantic comedy chick flick movie, that Gail despised so much. She could also sense that the brunette felt the same or maybe she was just imagining it.

Gail managed to say after a while in silence _"Hum, I-it`s ok… I`m sorry too"_ She offered a shy smile and walked out of the Penny as fast as she could, meeting Dov and Chris already waiting outside _"C`mon losers. Let`s go home"_. Gail couldn`t help but wonder what the hell was that all about, as she walked back home, leaving the cold dark night behind her.

**This is my first story ever so please bear with me :) I really appreciate reviews and your comments mean a lot to me, good or bad. It will help me to improve myself! It`s a slow start but hopefully, it will pick up the pace and you will enjoy it! Also, I will need a plus beta one forever, and you will have a lot of work (sorry) so if you`re interested get in touch ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything but my ideas and thoughts.**

**Special thanks to Fishpies for the support and proof reading this and Lisa. for her kind and encouraging words. **

Chapter 2

The next morning, Gail woke up with Dov knocking on her bedroom door. _"Gail, are you awake? We can`t be late for parade!"_ They never really made a habit of being late but today was a special day. It was Oliver`s first official day as a white shirt and Gail and the others wanted to show their full support. Not being late would definitely be helpful.

Gail finished her shower and stood in front of the mirror, analysing her naked body. She closed her eyes and the image of the beautiful brunette she bumped into came to her mind. She couldn`t help but smile. The look they exchanged and how it made Gail feel inside was something she still couldn`t understand. She shook her head trying to pull her thoughts together _"Right, getting ready for work. Stop being a weirdo, Gail Peck" _

_"What? Did you say something, Gail?"_ Chris said.

_"Yeah, I said stop being a pervert. I can hear your heavy breathing through the bathroom door and it`s grossing me out" _

_"Yeah, well I wouldn`t have to stand outside the bathroom door, waiting if you didn`t take so long"_

Gail rolled her eyes, wrapped a towel around herself, opened the door and said _"Whatever, man child. I`m done anyway"._

Chris, Gail and Dov were all hungover from the night before, walking slowly and carefully towards the station as each step felt like their heads were an overused kick drum. Chloe was talking to Andy and bursted into laughter, worsening Gail`s headache, which deeply annoyed her. As soon as Chloe spotted Dov, she stopped laughing and started to look distraught. Gail thought Chloe was incredibly annoying and very Disney character like but she couldn`t help feeling bad for the girl. She messed up and Gail knew a thing or two about messing things up.

After parade, Gail walked towards Nick, already waiting for her outside as they were riding together all day. Gail snatched the donut out of his hand _"Nick, you better have some coffee to go with this" _

_"Yeah, I do. My coffee, Gail" _

_"Well, What is yours is mine"_ Gail said finding Nick`s coffee cup in the car and helping herself to it.

_"So let me guess, and what is yours is off limits?"_ Gail gave Nick a sarcastic smile and said _"You know it! But hey, as long as I`m happy, that`s all that matters right?"_ Nick gave her a quick kiss on the lips and started the car.

It was a slow day and Gail got lost in her own thoughts. She couldn`t help feeling trapped and patrolling all day with Nick wasn`t helping. She knew the feelings she had for him weren`t as strong as they once were. This second round just felt bitter, as if she could never forgive him for leaving her. Their banter was turning into passive-aggressive jokes, hurtful half truths. When Nick told her she wasn`t exactly girlfriend material in his usual joking manner, that hurt her deep.

Nick and Gail were not communicating anymore and they both knew it. Gail also knew Nick was falling for Andy and surprisingly, it didn`t bother her as much as it should. If felt as if she was letting it go, letting her relationship slip through her fingers but at the same time she didn` t want to be the one to end things, the one to give up. She was a Peck after all, and Pecks don`t just give up. Plus Elaine Peck hated Nick and that was just a bonus.

After answering a domestic disturbance call, Nick asked out of the blue, breaking the uncomfortable silence_ "What are we doing, Gail?" _

_"We are patrolling the streets of Toronto while I`m drinking coffee. This is only my second cup so I`m not in the best of moods. Oh, you`re...driving...the car"_ Gail delivered in a slow sarcastic tone.

_"You know what I mean"_.

Gail knew exactly what he meant but she didn`t know how to tackle the issue, so she simply asked _"Do you have feelings for McNelly?" _

Nick quickly looked over at Gail with a a dumb-ass puzzled look on his face "_What? like, the feelings real people have. Or the Peck kind?"_

Gail wasn't in the mood for a witty repost _"You __know exactly what I mean"_ in a hushed more serious voice.

Nick was caught off guard, and remained silent for a few seconds. Finally Nick spoke _"Yes"_.

It was very rare for Dr Holly Stewart to be unable to concentrate on her work. Her work was her life and she quickly found out that the more she gave herself to it, the more she got in return, unlike her previous relationship. Holly was a top forensic pathologist and she was making a name for herself in the scientific field. Today however, was an unusual day as she got wind of Dr Melissa Harrison`s arrival in Toronto.

_"She`s here, you know"_ Holly said after her best friend Rachel answered the phone.

_"Holly? Who`s here?" _

_"Melissa, Rachel, Melissa is here in Toronto. She`s one of the lecturers in this weekend seminar"._

Rachel took a deep breath. _"And you only found out now?" _

_"well, yes, I mean Dr. Larry Johnson is organising the event. That`s all I needed to know"._

_ "Sweetie, you two broke up 6 months ago. She`s history. She also cheated on you and left you for what`s her face. Do you remember any of that?"_

_ "I know, but she was all the way in Vancouver. And now she`s here."_

_ "Holly, I`m disappointed in you. I thought you were moving on. I mean last night, weren`t you drooling all over the rude blond woman in the bar? Moving forward just like we discussed?" _Holly opened her mouth slightly in surprise but stayed silent.

_"Lisa told me"_ Rachel offered.

_"Wow! Twitter has nothing on you two bitches"_ They both laughed. _"Thanks, Rach. You always know how to cheer me up" _

_"Just go and keep a low profile. Avoid her like the plague and she`ll be back in Vancouver in no time". _

_"I will" _

_"Oh, I made a profile for you in this lesbian dating website 'Muffers'" _

_"You did what?"_

_ "Gotta go. Places to be and all that. Bye" _

_"Rachel?!"_

Holly slipped her phone back in her pocket, grabbed her things and started to walk towards her car to go home, where a nice warm bath and a bottle of red were waiting for her.

Gail strode across the Penny, blanking her friends and with eyes trained on him. Detective John Suarez from 27 division. He was tall and handsome and has been all over Gail for a while. She never showed any interest before. She was loyal and she was in a relationship with Nick.

_"No point now"_ Gail thought as she saw Nick sitting next to Andy, laughing at something she said. Suarez smiled at her _"Buy me a drink" _

_"Of course, whatever you like, Peck" _

_"Tequila and a Jack and coke. Make it a double"._ After they finished their drinks, Gail looked at Suarez _"Let`s get out of here"_ She shot a glance at Nick whose face changed into a confused and angry frown, now that he realised Gail was leaving the bar with another man. _"Tonight is not about getting even. It`s about getting ahead."_ Gail said to herself.

A short drive away,a shadowy figure meticulously studies the every movement of its victim, becoming one with its prey.

**Thoughts and opinions are appreciated. Hope you guys are not too bored :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything but my ideas and thoughts.**

******A massive thanks to everyone who is following and added this story as their favourite (yeah, Joylincoleman, LoveTrue, djanee, suz5973, I`m talking to you guys). Special thanks to Fishpies for proofreading and the joke inspiration, Debby, Mimitash, joj14 and guest for your kind reviews . And yes, the first chapter was rather short. It was my first chapter ever *blushes* You know when you dream you`re at a social gathering , you look down and you`re not wearing any clothes? I never had one of those dreams but after posting my first chapter I can totally relate :) Sorry for any inaccuracies. It`s all a big lie!******

Chapter 3

Joseph Shepard`s alarm clock went off at 3 am. He had an early shift ahead of him. He rubbed his tired eyes, rolled over and kissed his wife. He had no time to waste, so he got into his uniform, grabbed his backpack and the lunch his wife made for him the night before and walked out of the door.

Joe worked in a security company and he enjoyed every part of his job, especially the people watching. He was never late, never complained about unpaid overtime work and was really good at his job. He had recently been promoted to supervisor. The only problem with his job was his boss. Nobody liked the guy. "Joe, Limp dick asshole wants to see you" Joe sighed heavily "Thanks, Martin".

Joe knocked on his door. "C`mon in. Take a seat" Joe forced a smile and asked "Did you want to speak with me?"

"Yes, yes. How`s the wife?"

"She`s good. Probably still sleeping." His boss laughed

"Early shifts are tough but I know you`re up for the challenge"

"Yes sir, I am" Joe managed to muster an enthusiastic tone.

"And that`s why I`m gonna have to ask you to come in this Saturday, Joe" Joe hated when he called him Joe, pretending they were friends when they were clearly not.

"Sir, I already told you that it`s my sister-in-law`s wedding this Saturday. My wife will kill me".

"I`m really sorry, Joe. I am. But you have been promoted for a reason. And that reason is reliability. I need to know I can count on you"

Joe clenched his jaw and swallowed his anger "Of course you can, sir. I`ll talk to my wife".

His boss had a victorious smile on his face "I knew I could count on you, Joe." His boss said as Joe stood up. Hey, have you heard that joke about George W. Bush and Brazilian soldiers?" His boss asked.

"I don`t believe I have" Joe said trying his best to hide his anger and hatred for his boss.

"So Donald Rumsfeld is giving President Bush his daily briefing: Mr president, yesterday we lost allies. Two Brazilian soldiers were killed." He paused for a brief second before continuing "Bush says Oh no! That`s terrible!"

Joe`s boss says gasping for air, already laughing at his own joke and struggling to finish it. Joe feels disgust and a lump of anger in his throat "He`s telling me a joke as if it makes it all ok, the fact that he screwed me over. How can this pathetic piece of shit be my boss?" He thinks as he smiles.

"So George W. Bush is distraught, inconsolable, head in hand much to Donald`s surprise." His boss continues. "Finally Bush says: How many is a brazillion?" He eventually finishes laughing at his own joke and proceeds to explain it to Joe.

"I`m sorry, sir but I really need to go back to work now" Joe left his boss`s office, with his blood at boiling point.

* * *

><p>Nick hadn`t heard from Gail since the night before, when he saw her leaving with detective Suarez. She wasn`t answering her phone and she didn`t spend the night at home. "Gail, what did you do? What did you do last night?" He asked her at the police station parking lot with a mix of anger and sadness in his voice.<p>

"I gave you a way out, Nicholas"

"I never said I was gonna act on my feelings towards Andy. You asked me a question and I didn`t want to lie". Nick said, his face looking less angrier.

"You have feelings for her, it was only a matter of time until the inevitable. " Gail said nonchalantly.

"I guess we`ll never know" Nick said taking steps back ready to turn around and leave.

"No Nick, No! You don`t get to walk away as a victim. All of this, this whole mess was always about McNally. About her making herself emotionally available and you patiently waiting. You ended us when you decided to fall for her. I just made it official." Gail walked past Nick, making sure to shove him out of the way, and headed towards the station.

* * *

><p>Holly had her eyes glued to the monitor screen and the silence in her office was filled by the sound of her fingers tapping the keyboard at light speed. She had a pile of reports to write, which was more than welcome, since it was keeping her mind off Melissa. "Your assistant said you came in earlier today. Don`t you think you deserve a lunch break?" said Dr Natalie Heath, standing by the door and startling Holly.<p>

Natalie moved to Toronto 3 years ago and she was an accomplished forensic engineer. Her work reconstructing crime scenes meant that Holly and her were always bumping into each other. It didn`t take long for Natalie to find a friend in Holly. The brunette was always easy-going and friendly and they soon realised that nothing brings people together more than a bad break up. After Natalie`s engagement ended, she decided to take the job in Toronto. Holly made the transition easier for her, showing her around and introducing her to her own friends. Soon Natalie realised Holly was the best friend she ever had, even when compared to the good ones she had left behind.

"Hey" Holly said, finally acknowledging Natalie`s presence "You just gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, Holly. You were typing away and I thought now is as good a time as any. Busy morning?"

"You can say that again. But it`s good. It keeps my mind off Melissa, I`m sure you heard about it by now? How was your week off with Mark?"Holly always liked detective Mark Hughes. He had a good sense of humour and was one of the few male detectives that never made a pass at her and didn`t seem to come from sleaze town. It was the logical thing for Holly to set them up. Holly has always fancied herself as a match maker.

"Yeah, I heard she`s already in town, getting ready for tomorrow. Mark and I had a great time. C`mon let`s grab some lunch and talk about exes and present lovers."

Holly started to grab her things and getting ready to go "Talking about lovers, Rachel made a profile for me in a lesbian website." Holly said rolling her eyes.

"My idea, actually. Don`t worry, Hols. I`m managing the website and picking the women."

Holly looked at her friend, trying not to laugh"Nat, does that mean you are my pimp now?"

Natalie pulled a sleazy smile "God, I hope so, Hols. I hope so."

* * *

><p>Gail was sure her day couldn't get any worse. First Nick and now Chloe Price. "Chloe fucking Price" Gail said under her breath. She found out after parade that she was paired up with Chloe all day. "Oliver, please, may I ride with Chris or Dov today?"<p>

"No, you may not. Peck, I have a mountain of problems piling up on my desk, your mother included. So if you actually have a real reason for not riding with Price, speak up."

"She`s annoying?" Gail tried.

"Not a real reason. Go get some coffee, take a deep breath and get to work. I`ll buy you a drink when shift is over." Oliver said as he walked towards his office, leaving Gail to sigh deeply.

Gail met Chloe outside already waiting with a big smile on her face. They both got in the car. Chloe was the first to break silence "Listen Gail, I just want to say I`m sorry about you and Nick. I`ve heard what happened, I mean everybody saw you two at the parking lot. I`m not sure why you two broke up but I-"

"Shut your mouth, Price. This is none of your business and I don`t want to talk about Nick and me." Gail said, glaring at Chloe.

Chloe stayed silent for a few seconds. Finally, she spoke "It`s just that it`s important to talk to someone about these things you know? Heartbreak, disillusion... Dov and I were-"

"I don`t want to talk about you and Dov either. What part of shut your mouth you don`t understand? You want to talk? Fine. Do you have a wedding photo on you? I have a picture of you and Dov on my phone. We could play spot the difference! I`ll go first. One is your husband and the other one is oblivious to the fact that you already have a husband. Ok, it`s your turn now."

Chloe decided to remain silent as she thought Gail was extra bitchy today because of the break up.

The end of Gail`s morning didn't get any better. Chloe and Gail approached a group of delinquent teenagers and Gail ended up soaked in slush. Gail went back to the station to get changed and found Andy and Nick on desk duty. They were talking and laughing, unaware Gail was observing them. After Andy said something in a more serious manner, she placed her hand on Nick`s leg. Gail finally started to walk towards the changing room "That`s all I needed to know" she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Joe waited until his coffee break to call his wife and deliver the news. He knew he was in a world of pain and the conversation with his wife went just how he expected. Joe was a man pushed to the edge today. He was desperate for some kind of relief, some gratification and he knew exactly what he needed. He needed his fix. "Today is finally going to be the day." he said out loud, in a way to make the words real.<p>

As Joe shift ended, he was rewarded with an entire free afternoon and he planned on taking full advantage of it. He took the bus home getting off four stops before his own. He has been performing the same ritual religiously for the past month, watching and waiting. Now it was finally going to happen and he could barely contain his excitement. She was perfect in every single way and she was going to be his, even if for just one day.

Her house was in an isolated area, which was at first what attracted his attention, but when he saw her one morning, leaving for work, that`s when he knew what he had to do. He was going to have her. And ever since he has been planning it, carrying his kit with him. "Rope - check, duct tape - check, ski mask - check, lock picking tools - check" He said to himself with an evil smile on his face. He liked the wide eyes and the begging for mercy. It was like foreplay to him. But it was only when they screamed that he could feel the despair, the panic and finally,the acceptance. They understood that there was no other way for what was about to happen.

He made his way towards the back of the house, making sure to stay out of sight. He knew she had Fridays off and he was certain she was home. Joe had a quick look around, before proceeding to pick the lock. That was the last thing Joe would ever remember about his prey as he heard a loud sound and blood gushing out of his head. He fell to the ground, still conscious, trying to make sense of it all.

He could hear a mysterious figure, dressed in black, wearing a long coat and a hoodie over the head, saying "Joseph Shepard, I`ve been watching you while you`ve been watching her. You are a naughty little fella, aren`t you, Joseph Shepard?" The mysterious person laughed and started to drag Joe to a white van "Shepard? Looks to me you`re more like a little lamb. And this little lamb is ready to be slaughtered".

* * *

><p>Gail had two hours before her shift was over. She couldn`t wait for this day to be over. She was definitely sure her day couldn`t get any worse until she and Chloe responded to a homicide an hour prior to the end of her shift. Chloe and Gail were taking witness statements from the couple who found the victim. "I took his statement. Did you take hers?" Chloe asked pointing at the girlfriend of the man she just spoke to.<p>

"Yeah, all done. I`m gonna make sure no idiots contaminate the scene." Gail said.

Within minutes, the place was filled with forensic investigators, the dark park illuminated by flashing blue lights. Mark Hughes and Traci Nash were the detectives to attend the scene. "What do we have here?" Detective Hughes asked.

"A couple jogging found the victim . Officer Peck and officer Price took their statements."

"It looks like the killer made no effort in trying to hide the body." Detective Hughes said.

"Do you think the way he displayed his victim is some kind of religious statement?" Nash asked, noticing the victim was facing down, naked, arms spread, as if crucified without a cross.

"Hard to say. We`ll find out more when the forensic pathologist gets here." Hughes concluded.

Gail was standing by the police tape, guarding the crime scene. This was one of her least favourite duties, coming a close second to desk duty. "At least while on desk duty I can eat cheese puffs. But with Nick and McNally there, I`d rather freeze my ass out here, thanks." Gail was deep in thoughts when she notices a woman walking past her, after she had ducked the barricade tape, striding into the crime scene as if she had just cut the line of a highly demanded night club because she was VIP.

Gail couldn`t take a good look at the woman but she noticed she was carrying some weird red lunchbox.

** To be continued**

**I know I keep saying this but reviews are very much appreciated, good or bad. How is this for an incentive: you leave a review, I`ll name the next victim after you! Hmmm...That`s actually not appealing at all. **

**I don`t know if any Canadians are reading this but, just in case, I`m not mentioning any specific locations in Toronto so I won`t offend you with my bad geography. Hope you all have a nice weekend!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything but my ideas and thoughts.**

********A big thank you to everyone who is following this story. Special thanks to Fishpies for proofreading this, dannyzbk and devil3567 for adding this story to your list of favourites; AlfaDee1983 and anntomen for putting me on your author alert list; Debby , Steel, Mimitash and joj14 for your kind reviews. Sorry for any inaccuracies.********

Chapter 4

"Hey Lunchbox, you`re not allowed here" Gail couldn`t believe the day she was having.

"Thanks. Appreciated it" Holly said, not really paying attention to what came out of the officer`s mouth.

"Thanks? Appreciated it? What the...Hey, I said you`re not allowed here." Gail used a firmer tone.

"Who me?" Holly turned around.

Their eyes finally met and they both froze for a few brief seconds, but that exactly space of time it took for both of them to realise who each other was felt like an eternity. That familiar feeling happening all over again that Gail couldn`t understand the first time around, let alone the second. Gail couldn`t look away and Holly didn`t want to. Holly was the first to break the silence.

"Err hi. I`m Dr Stewart, the forensic pathologist." Holly thought the blonde looked even more attractive in her police uniform and with her hair pulled back.

Gail was determined not to look like an idiot this time. She took confident steps towards the brunette. "Well, then you should have said something."

"Sorry, I thought it was obvious" Holly pointed at her forensic kit.

"Only to nerds. Can you come back later?"

"You're not up on your medical jurisprudence, we need to determine the cause of death. I need to check if the head injury was severe enough to cause raised intra-cranial pressure. Brain herniation is a potentially deadly side effect of very high intra-cranial pressure. Or maybe haemorrhage, following the scalp laceration. I'll take a temperature reading from the liver. It helps in identifying the post-mortem interval-"

"Why are you saying all these words?" Gail interrupted, finding it hard to keep up with the brunette.

Holly gave the blond a lopsided smile that Gail recognised from the first time they met.

"Over here, Doctor." Detective Hughes pointed at the body.

"Detectives. Nice to see you Mark." despite being good friends, Mark always kept professional and called Holly "doctor" at work.

Gail had her eyes fixed on Holly, watching her in action was different from the weird old guy she`s seen before. She was a hell of a lot more interesting for a start.

Holly was observing the body attentively as she circled around it. She finally stopped and had a close inspection of the head wound, taking a few pictures and measuring it. "Interesting"

"What`s so interesting, Doctor Stewart?" Traci`s curiosity peaked.

"The head injury doesn`t seem severe enough to be the cause of death."

"So what is?" Mark moved closer to Holly.

"I`m not sure yet. I need to further document the scene. Hopefully when we turn the body, we`ll have more answers."

"I`m sorry I`m late, Doctor Stewart." Holly`s assistant handed her over her protective equipment.

"Don`t worry about it, David" Holly quickly put her gear on and finished documenting the scene. "Help me turn the body."

When Holly and David finally turned the body, they both looked at the victim and then looked at each other, disturbed at what their eyes had seen. Gail, Chloe, Traci and Mark made their way towards the body so they could understand the reason for their perplexed facial expressions.

"Well, detectives, there`s your cause of death." Holly pointed at the victim`s genital area.

"Oh God! He had his dick cut off" Mark`s own facial expression was as if his own penis had been cut off, making all the women present stare at him.

"What? It`s a guy`s worse nightmare! Tell them, David!"

David looked at them with wide eyes and nodded in confirmation.

"Anything else you can tell us before Detective Hughes here breaks down and cries?" Traci joked.

"The body is still warm and flaccid. He`s probably been dead for about two to three hours. I can also tell you this is a secondary scene, a dumping ground. The actual murder site still needs to be found." Holly concluded. "There`s not enough blood in this area for what happened to buddy here."

"Alright, I need somebody to stay here and someone to go along to the morgue."

"I`ll go to the morgue." Gail quickly offered.

"I`ll stick around." Chloe said as she realised she had no other choice.

"It`s never too late to learn about medical Jurisprudence." Gail said, giving Holly a cheeky wink, which made her smile in return.

**Let me know what you people of the world think of this story so far! Sorry for the short chapter, my family is visiting. I`ll submit another chapter as soon as I can!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A big thank you to everyone following this. Special thanks to fishpies (and you know why); shallowlikeus, whatsnottolove and ElectricVanity for adding this story to your list of favourites; RinnX, LuceLux, Guest, Ausgollyfan and ElectricVanity for leaving a review.**

**Guest, I hear ya. You didn`t like it when I borrowed lines from the show but I can`t promise you it won`t happen again. I can promise you, however, that their relationship won`t be just like the tv show because that would be boring and predictable. You see Guest, Sam and Andy used to be my favourite couple until Holly came along. I felt like the writers didn`t have much on-screen time to develop Gail and Holly`s relationship and Holly`s background is very unknown. I`m trying to stay loyal to the essence of their personalities and sometimes using some classic lines helps me when I stray. But I`m sorry if you don`t like it. Here`s a sad face to prove it :( Thank you so much for letting me know what you think and the same goes for everyone else that has been leaving comments. I wish more people were awesome like you lot and would speak their minds!**

**Sorry for any scientific inaccuracies. For the sake of fiction, just go with it, ok?**

Chapter 5

Back at the lab, Holly received a phone call from Dr Johnson requesting her to lead the case. The murder case received a lot of attention from the press and Holly`s expertise and experience made her the logical choice, but it also meant she wouldn't`t be able to attend the seminar. Dr Johnson apologised profusely, not realising how relieved Holly was for not having to see Melissa again so soon.

She carried out a thorough examination of the body, now on her table, looking for any signs of excreted bodily fluids or fibres, recording any findings. David prepared the body for autopsy and left once his task was concluded. Mark and Gail finally joined her a short while later, remaining silent and waiting for Holly to shed some light on the case.

_"I took his fingerprints and sent it to the tech. The victim`s name is Joseph Shepard."_ Holly said, finally looking up.

_"Joseph Shepard?"_ Mark asked. _"Joseph Shepard, the one who got away."_ Mark took a long look at the victim`s face, recognising it now that the blood was no longer covering his face.

_"Care to elaborate"_ Gail spoke.

_"5 years ago, I worked on a rape case, Helena Fletcher. We managed to get a description of the suspect and a few other victims came forward. I started to look deeper into it and guess who kept popping up? This guy."_ Mark said, pointing at the victim.

_"What happened?"_ Gail was genuinely interested.

_"The case fell apart twice as fast as it took me to build it. Miss Fletcher was the key witness. She was the only one who could identify him. But in the end, she was too scared and refused to testify. All the evidence we had against him was circumstantial so we had to let him walk."_ Mark paused for a moment. _"I knew it was him. I just knew it. But he got away. And now we find his body with his dick missing. That's no coincidence."_ Mark had a half smile on his face. _"Live by the sword, die by the sword."_

Holly and Gail exchanged an amused look.

_"What? I call my big fella here 'the mighty sword', so I thought it was fitting"_ Mark explained.

_"Are you kidding me? Ok, the fact that you used the words 'mighty, big and sword" tells me that it`s anything but."_ Gail gave Mark a look as if she was pointing out the obvious.

_"Yes, Mark. I`m going to have to agree with officer Peck."_ Holly said laughing. _"And from a very scientific perspective I must add, maybe the victim wouldn`t have bled to death if you two had matching 'swords'. "_

Gail was impressed. Holly didn`t just find her funny but she also cracked a joke too. The nerd was smart, beautiful and now she found out that she had a sense of humour as well.

_"Scientific perspective? This is pure speculation, that`s what it is."_ Mark said, jokingly pretending to be hurt.

_"Don`t look at me. I think Dr Lunchbox here has a point."_ Gail looked at Holly, her blue eyes lingering on the brunette`s. Holly held her gaze and felt her cheeks warm.

_"Ok, You two had your fun. Anything else you can tell me, doc?"_

_"Whoever did this, did his homework and didn`t leave any obvious traces behind. I took a few samples of his hair and nails and I`m waiting for the results. Hopefully we find something out of the ordinary during the autopsy as well."_

_"Alright, I need to go back to the station. Peck, wasn`t your shift finished two hours ago?"_

_"Yeah but it would be just easier if I stay. I already spoke to Oliver and I`ll have the day off tomorrow."_ Gail wasn`t sure why she was so keen on staying in the morgue but she knew she didn`t want to leave either. Maybe her day had been bad and this was as worse as it could humanly get. Maybe she was just curious to see what else could happen before finally calling it a day.

_"Ok, keep me posted."_

Gail just nodded.

Once Mark left, Holly began the chest and abdomen autopsy by making a Y-shaped incision.

_"You can wait outside if you like, officer Peck"_ Holly offered, noticing the horror on Gail`s face.

Gail never watched an autopsy before and seeing a dead body being cut open wasn`t exactly her ideal Friday night, but she decided to play it cool. _"I`m fine here."_ Gail managed, trying a nonchalant look and grabbing a science magazine._ "And you can call me Gail."_

_"You can call me Holly."_

_"Thanks but I`ll stick with Lunchbox. Easier to remember."_

The doctor didn`t look up but couldn`t help it but smile at the cocky blonde sitting opposite her.

Gail decided to focus her attention on Holly instead of the dead guy. She noticed how the brunette was so sure of her work, so precise and yet respectful and almost gentle. And Holly was so lost in her work, staring so intently at the body, that she didn`t notice how Gail`s eyes were roaming her own body freely.

Gail thought watching Holly was entertaining enough to make her forget about how gross the whole autopsy thing was, from a police officer perspective anyway. People watching was what she did for a living. She took full advantage of still being on duty by watching how Holly kept frowning under her glasses while trying to concentrate, how her hands never hesitated, how her lab coat was slightly tighter in all the right places, especially when the brunette bent over so she could have a closer inspection, showing her soft womanly curves...

_"Gail, what are you doing?"_ Holly asked, looking inside the victims mouth, not making eye contact with the police officer.

Gail could tell her face was going bright red. She wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole _"What? I wasn`t..."_

_"Are you busy?"_ Holly asked again, still not looking in Gail`s direction. _"I could use your help here."_

Gail moved closer to Holly, standing next to her. She could smell Holly`s perfume and she was surprised how she could smell so pleasantly despite of what she did for a living. _"I don`t know know who smells worse, Holly, you or this guy."_

_"Why thanks officer."_ Holly laughed.

_"I mean what are you wearing? 'Drop Dead by Holly Stewart'?"_

_"Yeah, I get it. I need a shower."_ The brunette said smiling._ "Do you think you can manage to stand next to me for just 5 minutes?"_

_"What do you need me to do?"_ Gail assumed a more serious tone.

_"Do you have a flashlight you could shine inside the victim`s mouth? I think I saw something."_

Gail did exactly as Holly asked while the brunette fetched a pair of tweezers.

_"What is that?"_ Gail asked while Holly pulled a small sealable bag from inside the victim`s mouth.

_"Looks like the killer stuffed this down his throat. Let`s hope we can find some DNA or fingerprints. Anything at this point would be helpful."_ Holly was hopeful. _"There`s a message inside the bag."_ Holly tried to read the small letters on the piece of paper without opening the bag.

_**"His sins condemned him to hell."**_

Gail and Holly looked at each other until Gail finally pulled her phone out of her pocket, calling Mark.


	6. Chapter 6

**A big thank you to everyone following this. Special thanks to fishpies; shenanigansme, gisaoliva, chwinc, jinzsena and LuceLux for adding this story to your list of favourites (such an honour); and finally, Mimitash, LuceLux, Ausgollyfan, rulibby and alwaysirreverent for your reviews. I seriously love reading them. This chapter is about Gail and Holly`s relationship development. No murder case, I`m afraid. Can I have some feedback if you guys want me to concentrate more on the murder cases or if it`s ok throwing ****some Gail and Holly moments like this ****to the mix ? :)**

Chapter 6

It was early hours of the morning when Holly decided to call it a day. She was exhausted and a little frustrated for not being able to find any substantial evidence for the case. The small plastic bag, however, was an excellent find and the brunette was hopeful. She did everything she could possibly do, and now it was up to the techs. She was playing a waiting game.

Holly was getting ready to leave and gathering her things. She looked up at Gail sat on the table across the room. The brunette watched the police officer for a short while. Gail seemed deep in thought, swinging her legs and staring at her feet. Holly couldn`t help wondering what the blonde was thinking. Gail was different, that much the doctor could tell. She had this whole unique way of communicating with people. It was almost intimidating to most but to the brunette, it just felt natural. It was as if they were familiar with each other. Holly enjoyed having her around and banter was a welcome relief. And the fact that the blonde was incredibly hot was just a bonus.

"You can leave now, Gail. I have nothing else for you at this stage." Holly smiled "Unless you really like it here and you don`t want the fun to end. I hear this place is the best in town on Saturday nights."

"I like it here. It`s peaceful" Gail said while looking around. "I could live here." Holly put on her coat and handed over Gail`s "Holly, I`m like a cat. I`m very good at climbing trees but the moment I get up there, I don`t know what to do. I want to get down but I don`t know how to do that so I create an emergency situation to get out of it." Gail wasn`t sure why she was being so honest. Opening up to someone she hardly knew was new to her. Nonetheless, she didn`t regret it.

Holly furrowed her brows in confusion. "Of the tree?"

"Of relationships."

"Ah! Well, I used to be like that but it turns out I didn`t like men."

"I don`t think I like men either." Gail couldn`t agree more, especially after everything that happened between her and Nick.

"I mean I`m a lesbian." Holly just felt like being brutally honest.

"Oh" Gail put her heavy police coat on, processing what the brunette just told her. "I mean I hate people." She tried her best nonchalant look, trying not to give anything away as she made her way towards the exit.

Holly followed Gail shortly after, not knowing what to make of the blonde`s reaction. She smiled when she thought that response was very Gail.

Outside the building, the two women could feel the cold morning breeze greeting them.

"Do you need a lift to the station or maybe home?" Holly was standing next to her car, watching the blonde staring at her own feet again when she came to a stop. Gail seemed to be struggling with what she wanted to say to the brunette.

"No, no... I`m good." Gail finally looked up, focusing on the brunette`s glasses, that framed her beautiful brown eyes and offering her a small smile. She looked away again, avoiding eye contact with Holly, scanning the parking lot instead. "Yeah, I was thinking... I know this place not too far from here... They open pretty early and they`re usually pretty busy, but at this time... you know, get something to eat, you and me...or whatever." The blonde gazed at the brunette, feeling a knot in her stomach.

"Are you asking if I want to have breakfast with you?" Holly couldn`t tell if Gail was acting so awkward because she was asking her out on a date or if the blonde actually found making friends that difficult. The brunette hoped it was the former.

"It`s not a big deal, I just-" Gail`s insecurities started to get the better of her.

"No, no. I`d love to. But are you sure? I mean don`t want to impose my terrible smell..." Holly decided to keep things light and gave the blonde a lopsided grin.

"I`ll just sit up wind." Gail assumed a more confident expression. "Besides, I should be more worried about looking like a nerd by association."

"You know what, officer? Just for that, you`re buying." Holly laughed and they both got into the car.

Holly parked the car and they both made their way to the Diner entrance. The place only had two other people and the quiet and relaxed atmosphere was exactly what they needed after the day they had. Gail guided Holly to a table far from the other customers.

After the waitress took their orders, the blonde thought she should start a conversation before they fell into an awkward silence. "So this case sucks, right?" Gail said across the table, looking at Holly.

"Tell me about it. I`m hoping for a breakthrough with that plastic bag."

"So you`re a forensic pathologist..."

"Yep"

"Please tell me you`re not some necrophiliac weirdo." Gail had a serious look on her face.

"What?! Wow...I did not see that coming." The brunette tried her best not to laugh.

"Holly, if there`s one thing I learned as a police officer is there`s no such thing as asking too many questions."

"No, Gail. I`m not into necrophilia. I prefer my dates to be perfectly alive, thanks." Holly laughed.

"What about that creepy assistant of yours that spent the whole night staring at you?" Gail caught him looking at Holly a few times. She thought he was extremely annoying and a pervert.

"I`m sure David is in for the science only."

"His name is David? I kept calling him 'Gerald'."

"I`m sure David appreciated that." Holly couldn`t contain her laughter any longer.

"Are you seeing someone, Holly?" Gail asked casually when their food arrived, taking a sip of her coffee. She tried a detached and cool approach to the subject but finding out the brunette was into women made Gail feel nervous about the prospect that she could meet Holly`s requirements.

The brunette was taken by surprise "You know Gail, you should ask people that before asking them out on a breakfast date. Just saying." She decided to joke about it and gauge the blonde`s reaction.

"Lunchbox, I have no interest in your lesbian weirdness. And try to keep your hands to yourself. God! I`m like candy to you people." Gail`s words left her mouth faster than her neurons could process and transmit information. She wanted to kick herself. Denial and sarcasm were always her first choice when she felt cornered. But there she was, sitting opposite this beautiful brunette that made her feel things she couldn`t understand. She couldn`t help it, she was only being Gail.

Holly was disappointed. She had her answer now. Gail was, in fact, looking for a friend and was probably straight too. Nonetheless, she still wanted to be friends with the blonde or maybe just to be around her. "You mean us people, forensic pathologists who are into necrophilia or..."

"You know exactly what I mean." Gail flashed a cocky smile." I can`t blame you though. You are only human."

Holly smiled. She could sense the blonde wasn`t done with opening up for the day so she remained silent.

"I`m terrible at all sorts of relationships. My ex-boyfriend is falling for one of my best friends. I cheated on him and he broke up with me. Now I get to go to work and watch them falling for each other. I sure know how to pick my friends."

"So they are both police officers as well?"

"Yep. And there`s Chris as well. He`s a police officer too."

"Another ex?"

"Yeah, we also live in the same place."

"So let me see if I get this straight. You live with one ex, work with two and, what, you do pottery classes with three?"

"Oh, how very funny of you. You see now why I`m in dire need of some new friends?" Gail started to wonder what it was about Holly that made her feel so relaxed and comfortable and yet so nervous and shy at times. It was so out of character for the blonde to let people in like this, especially when she hardly knew them. Nick came close, but never close enough. What made Holly so special?

"Yep, she`s definitely straight." Holly thought, resigning to the fact that nothing would ever happen between them. She joked. "Yes, I can see that. Just let me know when we're good enough friends so I can make fun of that cat metaphor of yours."

Gail laughed and observed Holly intently while she tucked into her French toast, thinking the brunette was one of the most interesting people she`s met in a while, and she would, without a shadow of a doubt, ask for her number before going home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Ok, so let me say thank you to everyone following this. Special thanks to fishpies; AmandaRalp, lala288t for adding this to your list of favourite stories; alwaysirreverent and ayv91 for putting me on your author alert list. I also want to thank these people who took their time to leave a comment: Guest, Alex, alwaysirreverent, Mimitash, ayv91, LuceLux, RinnX, Ausgollyfan. You guys are truly the best :)**

**Right, so I will be writing more Gail and Holly moments since no one seem to object.**

**Make it longer! Got it. My family was staying with me but now that they went back I will have a bit more free time. I might update less frequently so I can have time to write more. I'm still a pretty busy lady :( I don't mean to torture you, Mimi. You hang on there, kitten ;)**

**Alex, yes, it will be slow burn (just a tiny bit), but good things come to those who wait, right? :)**

Chapter 7

Gail was on desk duty for the day. She wasn't exactly thrilled about it but the thought of being paired up with Nick or Andy was far worse. After parade, she made her way down the hall to get some coffee to help her start the day. Gail could see Nick and Andy together, standing much closer to each other than friends usually would. The blonde could tell their relationship wasn't platonic anymore. They were already together, like a couple in love, enjoying their blossoming romance flourish to an even higher level. She felt sick to her stomach and she was angry with herself for allowing them to have such an impact on her. She cared for Nick but she didn't love him anymore. She was even relieved when it was over.

"No, this isn't about Nick. It's about Andy. She broke the friendship code. Everyone knows, you NEVER, in any circumstance, date a friend's ex." Gail thought, grabbing the first mug she could find with the word "Dad" on it, filling it up with coffee to the top and finally making her way to her desk.

"Gail, heads up" Steve said pointing at the rapidly approaching Superintendent Elaine Peck. "She's not happy with you skipping dinner last week. Maybe if you tell her you're not seeing douche face anymore, she will like you again." Detective Steve Peck grinned and left quickly before Gail could say anything.

"When did she ever start?" Gail muttered.

The superintendent spotted the blonde and started to make her way towards her. Gail froze, not being able to think of an excuse to evade the situation. She hated how her mother always made her feel so small and pathetic, judging every aspect of her life.

"Gail, sweetheart, you didn't come to dinner last Sunday. Should I assume you had something more important to do? For example, your application for the detective rotation?" Elaine looked straight into her daughter's eyes, scrutinizing Gail's every reaction.

"I-" It was all Gail could say before her mother interrupted her.

"I seriously hope you were not wasting your time on that boy, Gail. If you think it gets better the second time around, let me spoil it for you. It doesn't. He will only drag you down to his level. You're a Peck. You are above some rookie on the donut patrol with no future in sight."

"Actually we broke up..."

"Finally some good news. Please tell me the reason why you didn't come for dinner wasn't because you were moping around in your pyjamas eating cheese puffs, feeling sorry for yourself at being dumped for the second time. I expect better from you, Gail. I'll make arrangements to make sure you meet someone more appropriate this time." Elaine pulled her phone out and took a picture of her daughter, the flash momentarily blinding the blonde, which made her rub her eyes..

"I was busy with work, that's why I couldn't come. And I wasn't dumped for the second time, I'm sorry to disappoint you." Gail used a slightly more sarcastic tone, trying to pretend she didn't find her mother as intimidating as she did.

"You should be. So far you have done very little to impress me." Gail felt the words sting her, as she would feel if her mother slapped her across the face.

"Well, mom, you can always count on me to disappoint. I'm reliable like that. And I don't need your help with my love life."

"Sweetheart, you need all the help you can get. Starting with your hair. Get a haircut." Elaine turned around and walked away, leaving an angry and sad Gail behind.

* * *

><p>"Damn it" Holly threw the analysis report across her desk, feeling disappointed.<p>

It had been two weeks now since Joseph Shepard's body was found and they were no nearer finding the killer. Holly had asked for the results to be double checked but they came back the same. To make matters worse, the small plastic bag found in the body was free of any incriminating evidence. All they had was the killer's handwriting with nothing to compare against.

"Hey" Natalie said after knocking on Holly's opened door and letting herself in.

"Hey" Holly said looking at her computer.

"Still trying to find something on this case? You did everything you could, Holly. Mark is looking into it now. As soon as he has a suspect, we can compare the handwriting and have the sicko behind bars in no time. And that will be thanks to you."

"I just wish I could do more."

"Listen, I do have good news though."

Holly perked up. "Did you find something at the crime scene?"

"What? No. I think I found the perfect woman for you." Natalie had a huge smile on her face, looking like a little kid on Christmas day. "She's a lawyer and she's gorgeous."

"Not this again." Holly heavily sighed while Natalie was showing her a picture of the woman on her phone.

"But look! She's rocking 'fuck-me' boots in her profile picture. I know you like those, right"?

Holly looked at the picture and was pleasantly surprised. The woman was very attractive indeed, and the boots weren't the slutty kind, but the stylish and sophisticated type. She obviously had some taste. She was blonde, piercing green eyes and full lips. "She's not Gail, though." It was the only thing Holly could think.

"She sent a private message to your profile. She wants to meet you. So... What do you think?"

"She's very beautiful but I'm very busy with this case. I have to have something to show to Dr Johnson."

"Holly! C'mon, this is the distraction you need. And hopefully she'll be more than just a distraction." Natalie gave a wink and goofy smile.

"Next week... ok? I promise I'll go on a date with her." Holly just wanted Natalie to leave so she could go back to work.

"Ok, I'll come back later so we can go out for some lunch and discuss your outfit for your date. You always go with the science nerd look that doesn't do you any favours. Or plaid shirts. That's just too stereotype lesbian, Hols. You need to get the girls out on display! Give 'em some fresh air!"

"Yeah, ok." Holly had stopped listening since the discussion of outfits part. "Do you mind if officer Peck joins us for lunch?" Holly said while putting her files back in her folder. She was looking forward to seeing Gail. She hadn't seen the blonde since going for breakfast together but they were often calling or texting each other.

"You mean officer Gail Peck Snark? Officer Snark? You... are going for lunch... with officer Snark?" Natalie kept pausing through out her speech so she could add a dramatic tone to it.

"I think her name is just Gail Peck actually..."

"She calls me Angry Nerd, Holly. You know, as in 'Angry Birds' but Nerd instead."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Holly was trying not to laugh. "But once you get to know her you'll see she's actually quite clever and funny..."

"She's a massive bitch, Holly."

"Aww... come on Nat, just come for lunch. You'll like her when you get to know her."

"Fine, but she only hangs with you because you're her lesbian accessory, y'know that, right"?

* * *

><p>Gail was sitting at her desk, head in hand and a pile of paperwork next to her coffee mug. Her main morning task was to organise all the recent breaking and entering reports, filing them into the system. She took a deep breath.<p>

"This is gonna be a great day. First McNally and Nick, and then my mother. Now I have desk duties... as the cherry on top of my shit cake." She said out loud so Dov could hear her while she was tucking into her pile of paperwork, looking tired and miserable.

"Have I told you how amazing I think the superintendent is?" Dov said while busy with his own load of work.

Gail couldn't hear what Dov said. All she could focus on was her phone lighting up with Holly's name. Gail`s face instantly brightened up and a huge grin could be seen on her face. The blonde quickly grabbed her phone and started to read Holly's text, her smile only getting wider, leaving Dov confused and with a questioning look on his face.

"What?" Gail asked frowning, trying to reclaim her coolness.

"Nothing. I just thought we were going with miserable today. That's all."

Gail was excited. Holly was the one asking her for lunch this time. The brunette was clearly making an effort to spend time with Gail again. Their busy schedule was making it impossible but today she was going to see Holly and she couldn't wait. The blonde didn't know how the doctor could do what she did to her, but she didn't really care. She was in such a good mood it was almost as if her dreadful morning never happened.

"How are things in Disneyland?"

"Chloe is divorced now. Not that it should matter."

"Dov, don't get me wrong, I find Chloe extremely annoying. She brings out the mean girl in me."

"Everybody brings out the mean girl in you."

"But my point is she is divorced now and she apologised. A lot. At our place. With that annoying voice she has. I was there, unfortunately. And you, for some inexplicable reason, like her." Gail was feeling good, lighter and happier. She felt like spreading the joy, even if it was only briefly.

"Who are you and what did you do to Gail?"

"You tell anyone about this, and they will all know you wear girl panties."

"But I don't."

"Exactly." Gail gave Dov a sarcastic serious look.

"And she's back."

As Gail was half way through her task when she recognised one of the victim's addresses. She knew the area well enough and the woman's house was on the way to Joseph Shepard's work place. She reported her lock had been tampered with but no connections with the case had been previously made. It was a long shot but Gail thought it was definitely worth checking out. She got up and made her way towards Traci and Mark, taking the file with her.

* * *

><p>"Gail is right. It's worth checking it out." Traci was trying to convince a very sceptical Mark.<p>

"Worse case scenario, you're still an incompetent detective." Gail smiled.

"Yeah, your mother, the superintendent, is so kind. Alright, let's get going." Mark grabbed his car keys. "Peck, you're coming with me. It's your idea after all."

Gail looked at her watch, realising she wouldn't be able to meet Holly if she tagged along. She tried to think of a way to avoid being stuck with Mark but nothing was coming to mind.

"Don't you prefer Nash to join you? I mean she's a detective too..."

"Now, Peck!" Mark was already leaving.

"Great" Gail thought, pulling out her phone to let Holly know she was not going to make it.

After finding the right address, Mark knocked on the door. Gail decided to have a look around, making her way to the back of the house. She noticed the lock in the back door looked brand new so she started to inspect the area, hoping for any possible clues. Mark started to make his way towards Gail after realising nobody was home, when he heard the blonde officer calling out his name.

"Take a look at this. Do you think it's a dried blood stain?" Gail pointed at a barely distinguishable speck.

"And if it is, would it be from our buddy Joseph Shepard?" Mark looked at Gail with a half-smile, pulling his phone out of his pocket to get in touch with the forensic team.

* * *

><p>Holly couldn't help feeling the disappointment begin to set in. Her morning was incredibly frustrating and the meeting she had to endure was fruitless, keeping her from doing actual work that she desperately needed to get done. On top of it all, Gail texted the brunette to cancel lunch, just when she thought her day was about to get better. Natalie couldn't hide her relief and joy in knowing the blonde officer wouldn`t be able to join them, which annoyed Holly slightly. But how could her friend know how Holly felt about Gail? Not even the brunette could understand why she was being so irrational. She knew the police officer was straight and she was certain Gail wasn't into her. She just needed a friend, and that's what Holly was to her. Just a friend. Why couldn't the brunette get this through her head?<p>

It was half six when Holly started to make her way down the building towards the exit. She was feeling the tiredness of the day, longing for home and some downtime. Her mind was miles away, her fingers absently playing with her car keys and her eyes were not really focusing on anything.

"Hey"

Holly completely missed Gail standing by the main door, waiting for her.

Holly turned her head and caught sight of the blonde. Just like that, the brunette was brought back, her focus sharper than ever and her face lit up. Gail was wearing a leather jacket, tight black jeans and boots. Holly thought the tall blonde woman was breath-taking in her radiant beauty.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Holly smiled widely.

"Well, I thought we could do dinner instead. I mean, if you don`t have any plans."

"Sounds good." Holly thought better than teasing Gail again for asking her out. "We just need to stop some place else, first."

Gail gave her a puzzled look.

"C'mon, you'll see." Holly was feeling incredibly happy.

* * *

><p>"The batting cages? Seriously? Holly, I don`t do sports."<p>

"It's cathartic." Holly handed Gail a bat and a helmet, placing herself behind the blonde. "It's not gonna kill you to try something new. Here, let me help you."

She walked even closer to Gail, standing behind her, placing her hands on the blonde's hips. "Feet apart shoulder length and bend your knees slightly." Gail felt her legs go weak and her stomach flutter when she felt Holly hands on her. She couldn't hear any more instructions when she felt the brunette's breasts lightly pressed against her back. She leaned back a bit more so she could feel more of Holly pressed against her and swallowed hard.

"Keep your eyes on the ball." The brunette was burning with desire, feeling Gail`s warm body so close to hers and the scent of her perfume. Holly mustered all the strength she had to move away from the officer. "That's great. Are you ready?" Gail nodded.

The brunette pushed the button and observed Gail.

As the blonde was trying to shake off the dirty thoughts she was having about Holly, she noticed the ball increasingly approaching her at high speed, reminding her more than ever the reason why she didn't do sports. Gail panicked and dodged the ball, throwing her bat in the process and making Holly laugh hysterically.

"Actually, it might kill you." The brunette managed to say through out her fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry. I told you, I don't do sports." Gail couldn't stop giggling. She was feeling pretty embarrassed but she was also feeling so carefree. Holly had this effect on her. "I feel so humiliated. Can we just go for dinner now?" Gail took off her helmet and walked fast towards the exit, still giggling. Holly had no other option but to walk after her, trying her best not to fall over from laughing so much.

* * *

><p>"Help! Help!"<p>

"I'm afraid no one can hear you. The room is perfectly sound proof." The darkness of the room came to life and the voice heard could send chills down one's spine.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"If you really don't know why, then I'll be more than happy to help you remember."

"Please, I'll give you whatever you want. Just let me go! I won't tell anyone!"

"I already have what I want. Your pain and your suffering. And eventually, your death. Tell me, how does it feel when you're the one feeling completely helpless?"

"Please don't! Please! Oh God!"

"Don't bother praying. No angels will come for you."


End file.
